The Aristocats (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1970 Disney film, "The Aristocats". It appeared on YouTube on July 31, 2017. Cast: * Duchess - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) * Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Toulouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Marie - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Berlioz - Rudolf (Rudolf the Black Cat) * Serena - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Serenity - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty; 2005) * Frou-Frou - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Abigail - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Amelia - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Roquefort - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Scat Cat - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer; 2000) * English Cat (Hit Cat) - Jibanyan (Yokai-Watch) * Russian Cat (Billy Boss) - Tiger (An American Tail) * Italian Cat (Peppo) - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Chinese Cat (Shun Gon) - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Napoleon - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Lafayette - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Uncle Waldo - Rover Dangerfield * Madame - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Edger (Butler) - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Georges Hautecourt - Ban Shunsaku (Osamu Tezuka) * French Milk Truck Driver - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Frog - Ribbit (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Zipper Come Home) * Benjamin (Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang) - Soun Tendo (Ranma 1/2) Chapters (Remake): # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 2 - Luna # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 3 - Ban Shunsaku Arrives # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 4 - Usagi Makes a Will/Luna's Trouble # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 5 - Self-Improvement Lessons/Artemis' Trouble # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 6 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Alvin Stops by for Dinner # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 7 - Catnapped # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 8 - Lost in the Wilderness # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 9 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Dongwa Miao" # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 10 - Dongwa's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 11 - Doofenshmirtz Reveals His Secret to Lyra # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 12 - A Narrow Escape for Cats/Dongwa Saves Treasure from Drowning # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 13 - Meet Lady and Dixie Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 14 - Uncle Rover Dangerfield # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 15 - Doofenshmirtz Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 16 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 17 - Settling Down for the Night/Dongwa's Offer/Luna's Break-Up # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 18 - Delilah's Cosmetics/Isis and Delilah Attack # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 19 - Home at Least # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 20 - Chipmunks Runs For Help # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 21 - Team Cats to the Rescue # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 22 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' # The Aristocats (Duchess Style) part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Lulu Caty (2005) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) * Pinocchio (1940) * Figaro and Cleo (1943) * Figaro: Bath Day (1946) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) * Kimba the White Lion (1965) * Leo the Lion (1966) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) * Animaland (1948) * Raw Toonage (1992) * Bonkers (1993) * Marsupilami (1993) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Ranma ½ (1989) * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991) * Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora Kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko (1997) * Ultra Nyan 2: Happy Daisakusen (1998) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * Peter Pan (1953) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) * Banjo-Tooie (2000) * ABC Weekend Specials (1977) * Goldfish Warning (1991) * Pokemon (1997) Voices: Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof to use the English Lulu Caty intro. *This is the first movie-spoof to use Toei Animation and first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo. *This is the first movie-spoof to use Rainbow Max logo ending. *The Aristocats was release on home video in 1995 in UK, the same year Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie was release in Japan. *The Aristocats was re-release on home video in 2000, the same year Sailor Moon S: The Movie: *This is first of longest spoof ever.﻿ Gallery: Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Duchess Dongwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-8.03.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Thomas O'Malley Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure as Marie Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Toulouse Rudolf.jpg|Rudolf as Berlioz Luna-sailor-moon-s-hearts-in-ice-1.63.jpg|Luna as Serena Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Serenity Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as Rose Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Nyan as Sammy Artemis-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-59.6.jpg|Artemis as Darien Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Madame Daddy-walrus-astro-boy-1986-46.6.jpg|Ban Shunsaku as Georges Hautecourt Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Edger (Butler) Lyra 3.jpg|Lyra as Frou Frou Pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin as Abigail Lady-lady-and-the-tramp-ii-scamps-adventure-6.98.jpg|Lady as Amelia Tom in Tom and Jerry Tales.jpg|Tom as Napoleon Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry as Lafayette Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Simon Seville as Melvin Dixie in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Dixie as Abigail Gabble Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions Category:Now Playing Movies